Eph 1/kjv
: }|1| 1:1 Paul, an apostle of Jesus Christ by the will of God, to the saints which are at Ephesus, and to the faithful in Christ Jesus: }} : }|2| 1:2 Grace be to you, and peace, from God our Father, and from the Lord Jesus Christ. }} : }|3| 1:3 Blessed be the God and Father of our Lord Jesus Christ, who hath blessed us with all spiritual blessings in heavenly places in Christ: }} : }|4| 1:4 According as he hath chosen us in him before the foundation of the world, that we should be holy and without blame before him in love: }} : }|5| 1:5 Having predestinated us unto the adoption of children by Jesus Christ to himself, according to the good pleasure of his will, }} : }|6| 1:6 To the praise of the glory of his grace, wherein he hath made us accepted in the beloved. }} : }|7| 1:7 In whom we have redemption through his blood, the forgiveness of sins, according to the riches of his grace; }} : }|8| 1:8 Wherein he hath abounded toward us in all wisdom and prudence; }} : }|9| 1:9 Having made known unto us the mystery of his will, according to his good pleasure which he hath purposed in himself: }} : }|10| 1:10 That in the dispensation of the fulness of times he might gather together in one all things in Christ, both which are in heaven, and which are on earth; even in him: }} : }|11| 1:11 In whom also we have obtained an inheritance, being predestinated according to the purpose of him who worketh all things after the counsel of his own will: }} : }|12| 1:12 That we should be to the praise of his glory, who first trusted in Christ. }} : }|13| 1:13 In whom ye also trusted, after that ye heard the word of truth, the gospel of your salvation: in whom also after that ye believed, ye were sealed with that holy Spirit of promise, }} : }|14| 1:14 Which is the earnest of our inheritance until the redemption of the purchased possession, unto the praise of his glory. }} : }|15| 1:15 Wherefore I also, after I heard of your faith in the Lord Jesus, and love unto all the saints, }} : }|16| 1:16 Cease not to give thanks for you, making mention of you in my prayers; }} : }|17| 1:17 That the God of our Lord Jesus Christ, the Father of glory, may give unto you the spirit of wisdom and revelation in the knowledge of him: }} : }|18| 1:18 The eyes of your understanding being enlightened; that ye may know what is the hope of his calling, and what the riches of the glory of his inheritance in the saints, }} : }|19| 1:19 And what is the exceeding greatness of his power to us-ward who believe, according to the working of his mighty power, }} : }|20| 1:20 Which he wrought in Christ, when he raised him from the dead, and set him at his own right hand in the heavenly places, }} : }|21| 1:21 Far above all principality, and power, and might, and dominion, and every name that is named, not only in this world, but also in that which is to come: }} : }|22| 1:22 And hath put all things under his feet, and gave him to be the head over all things to the church, }} : }|23| 1:23 Which is his body, the fulness of him that filleth all in all. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *